a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of interchangeable-face devices, which may be used for amusement, presenting advertisement material, etc.. It has for its particular objective the creation of an improved interchangeable-face device comprising two sets of equal numbers of equilateral triangles, with one set bonded to each surface of an intermediate binder element adapted to act as hinges between adjoining triangles of the combination, the two sets of triangles being in registry with each other so that each set acts as one set of faces of the resulting combination. The triangles are schematically overlaid, with the end triangles secured together, to form a polygonal structure. Graphic representations schematically provided on the faces of the triangles form a composite representation for the over-all exposure of a set of exposed triangle faces. With inversion of the set of faces shown, a different set of faces is exposed, providing a different composite represention. with the previous set of faces hidden. Depending on the number of triangles used to make up the complete structure of the polygon, as many as 16 or more different combinations of representations can be selectively exposed and re-exposed.
B. Prior Art
In the present state of the art there are polygonal devices of the type described, so arranged, depending upon the number of triangles used to form the device, as to form such polygonal figures as hexagons, etc.. These devices are so constructed that by pinching two adjoining triangle surfaces together, while pulling the apices of opposing triangles in the opposite direction, the exposed triangle faces will be turned outwardly to expose a different set of faces, with the former set now hidden from view. This form and manner of "flexing" the device to serially expose different sets of faces have led them to be called flexagons, such as hexaflexagons, etc., depending upon the number of sides of the device, and capable of exposing 6,15 or more hexagonal surfaces, each set appearing to have a different design. The disadvantages found with present types of flexagons depend on the nature of their construction. Some are created by folding strips of paper to form the equilateral triangles, the folds becoming the hinges between adjoining triangles, by means of which the device is "flexed" and the surfaces changed. Obviously, after a number of such "flexes" or changes the folds disintegrate, and the device becomes worthless. In other instances the triangles are individually cut out, or formed, of paper, cardboard, metal, etc., and thereafter joined together, with tape strips to act as hinges, or by gluing them along a long strip of tape. The obvious disadvantages to this construction lie in time and labor used in forming the individual triangles and taping them together, as well as the difficulty in taping them so that the hinge portions of the tape are neither too binding nor too slack. Also, the finished product does not present an aesthetic appearance.